ABC Challengue: GirlPowerShipping!
by IdcIShipIt
Summary: Colección de drabbles, uno por cada letra del Abecedario. Pairing: Dawn x Cynthia. ¡Rated T por lo que pueda pasar en futuros capítulos!
1. Almohada

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon sigue sin pertenecerme. ¡Ni una sola acción!

**Almohada**

Si Cynthia tuviera que quejarse de algo a cerca de Dawn, sería sobre su gusto con las almohadas. Sí, habéis leído bien.

¿Qué hay mejor que meterse en cama y encontrarse con una almohada mullida y no demasiado alta? Absolutamente nada. Una almohada cómoda te asegura un buen descanso, un maldito ladrillo no.

Y ese es el problema, que a nadie en su sano juicio le gusta reposar su cabeza en un ladrillo, porque sinceramente, llamarle a _esa cosa _almohada es una blasfemia que debería ir en contra de la Ley de Arceus. ¿Cómo puedes empezar bien el día con un horrible dolor de cuello? Con el paso del tiempo la rubia iba a terminar con tortícolis, o peor aún, arruinandose pagando un fisioterapeuta cada semana si no encontraba una solución pronto. Y creedme cuando os digo que Dawn no iba a razonar así como así: Su cama, sus normas.

Pero afortunadamente, como bien decía la abuela de Cynthia: "No hay mal que por bien no venga". La campeona encontró una solución sencilla, barata y _mucho _más interesante que su antigua almohada. A fin de cuentas, su "nueva almohada" huele a vainilla (como su helado favorito), es mucho más cálida y tiene un tacto suave como la seda. Además, las vistas son como mínimo interesantes.

Y lo mejor de todo: En esa improvisada almohada, _su_ almohada, solo se puede apoyar ella y nadie más


	2. Baile

**Baile**

El ambiente en el Gran Salón de celebraciones de la Élite Cuatro era de lo más distendido. Líderes de gimnasio, coordinadores, campeones y otras estrellas de renombre de diferentes regiones charlaban amigablemente entre sí.

Dawn no podía estar más emocionada cuando el mismísimo Wallace la reconoció y acompañó durante un largo rato de la noche. A fin de cuentas, no todas las noches conoces al mejor coordinador de todo Hoenn, región ya conocida por la calidad de sus concursos.

Cuando recibió la invitación hace apenas unas semanas no se lo podía creer. Es cierto que había ganado el Gran Festival seis meses atrás, pero jamás se hubiera imagino el verse rodeada de tales eminencias del mundo pokémon. No podía evitar el sentirse nerviosa, incluso fuera de lugar, pese a que todos eran sumamente amables con la peliazul.

El hecho de que la Campeona de Sinnoh no le quitara el ojo de encima no ayudaba a que sus nervios desaparecieran. Sintió el número de butterfrees aumentar en su estómago cuando la esbelta rubia caminó con paso firme hacia ella. Su ceñido vestido de cocktail negro resaltaba el vaivén de sus caderas al caminar, así como marcaba una estrechisima cintura que su habitual indumentaria no permitía ver con claridad. Dawn tragó saliva. Ahora entendía perfectamente por qué llamaban a la rubia "Diosa de Dorada".

\- Tiempo sin verte, joven Dawn.-

Las piernas de la peliazul parecían hechas de gelatina cuando la sedosa voz de Cynthia tocó su oído. Debido a la música y al murmullo en general, la campeona le hablaba cerca del oído y su suave aliento estaba erizando la piel de la más joven.

_\- _Sigues tan hermosa como siempre.

Dawn no podía enrojecer más. Cuando "More Than Words" empezó a sonar por los altavoces de el Gran Salón, sólo una idea rondaba su mente. Tomó airé y sonrió dulcemente antes de hablar.

\- ¿Te apetece...? -un dedo de la rubia se posó en sus labios rosados.-

\- No hay nada que me apetezca más ahora mismo.

Dawn rodeó el cuello de la rubia con sus delgados brazos y reposó su cabeza en el hombro de la Campeona, que apoyó la barbilla en la cabeza de la joven y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos.

Y así pasaron el resto de la noche: En silencio, dejando que la música y sus corazones hablaran por ellas.

**_"More than words is all I ever needed you to show;_**

**_then you wouldn't have to say that you love me, 'cause I'd already know"._**

_-'-'-'-'-'-_

¡Y hasta aquí por hoy! Espero que la lectura no se haya hecho demasiado espesa y que lo disfruitéis. He intentado no desparramar demasiada miel y azúcar con esta actu, pero me ha costado controlarme. Intentaré actualizar a diario esta mini serie hasta completarla.

Ya sabéis, sentíos libres de dejadme un review con críticas constructivas, sugerencias o peticiones. Saludos


End file.
